


euphoria

by glittermerm



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 10:45:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16016297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glittermerm/pseuds/glittermerm
Summary: “I’ve seen the way you look at Yunhyeong,” Jinhwan says conversationally.





	euphoria

“I’ve seen the way you look at Yunhyeong,” Jinhwan says conversationally from where he’s lounging on Chanwoo’s bed, watching the younger play video games.

“What?” Chanwoo exclaims, head whipping guilty around to look at Jinhwan.

Jinhwan sits up, eyes meeting Chanwoo’s. “I said, I see the way you look at Yunhyeong. The way you stare after him when you think I’m not looking. He crawls across the bed, and off it, until he’s face to face with Chanwoo. He crawls into Chanwoo’s lap, putting his hands on either side of the man’s face, not letting him look away.

Chanwoo swallows, sweat prickling at his nape. Jinhwan’s voice is calm, and his thumb is stroking over Chanwoo’s cheek, confusing the boy.

“You, you don’t seem mad?” he asks tentatively, not sure if he’s digging himself into a deeper hole or not. Jinhwan isn’t wrong. He’s definitely been checking Yunhyeong out lately. He’s felt guilty about it, but in his defense, Yunhyeong’s taken to wearing skin tight pants, leaving nothing, nothing, to the imagination. 

“Why would I be mad?” Jinhwan asks, pouting his lips as he plays with the hair at Chanwoo’s nape. “I want you to have everything you want,” he says.

Chanwoo panics, suddenly thinking Jinhwan is about to leave him. “I want you,” he says hurriedly, hands fisting in Jinhwan’s shirt, anything to keep him from leaving. “Not Yunhyeong, you,” he says empathetically.

“Calm down,” Jinhwan says. “I’m not going anywhere.” He leans in, kissing Chanwoo, over and over, all over his face. “You can’t get rid of me that easily,” he says, forehead bumping against Chanwoo’s. Chanwoo wraps his arms around Jinhwan’s middle and holds him close.

“I’m sorry,” he whispers. Jinhwan just kisses him again.

Weeks later, Chanwoo’s all but forgotten the conversation. He’s kept his eyes to himself, and to Jinhwan. What he doesn’t notice is Jinhwan’s roving eyes. 

Come to my room

Chanwoo rereads the text as he stands up from his computer chair. He knocks softly on Jinhwan’s door, before pushing it open. He’s confused by what he sees. Jinhwan and Yunhyeong are sitting on Jinhwan’s bed, both mid laugh. Yunhyeong’s eyes twinkle as he looks at Chanwoo, and Jinhwan’s sparkle with something mischievous. That’s something Chanwoo has learned rarely turns out well.

Jinhwan pats the bed between him and Yunhyeong and Chanwoo reluctantly sits down. “What is this about?” he asks nervously as Jinhwan slings an arm around his shoulders.

“Remember that talk we had a few weeks ago?” Jinhwan asks.

Chanwoo flushes red. “Jinan,” he whines. “You didn’t,” he protests.

“Didn’t have to,” Jinhwan laughs. “If you think you were being subtle, you weren’t.” Chanwoo lets out another whine, hiding his face in his hands. Yunhyeong’s laughs reverberates softly in the space.

“As it happens, Yunhyeong and I have been having our own talks lately. As it turns out, you’re not the only one with wandering eyes,” Jinhwan says, ruffling Chanwoo’s hair.

“What?” Chanwoo asks, looking between them, dropping his hands to his lap. 

“You wanna kiss him right?” Jinhwan asks. “Oh don’t give me that kicked puppy look, just answer the question.

Chanwoo nods, just barely, eyes flicking to Yunhyeong’s lips.

“So do it,” Jinhwan says, nudging Chanwoo forward.

Yunhyeong places a hand on Chanwoo’s knee when he hesitates. “You don’t have to if you don’t want to,” he says reassuringly.

Chanwoo debates for a moment. “I do want to,” he says softly, eyes flicking to Jinhwan, who waves him forward. He leans in, and Yunhyeong meets him halfway. Chanwoo’s hand moves to cradle Yunhyeong’s jaw, and Yunhyeong kisses him back. His mouth is soft against Chanwoo’s, and he can’t help but pull him closer, kissing him again. He nips gently at Yunhyeong’s lower lip and the other opens, allowing him in. 

Yunhyeong starts to kiss him greedily, taking dominance over the kiss, pushing back into Chanwoo’s mouth. He pushes Chanwoo back, who bumps into Jinhwan’s chest, startling Chanwoo into breaking the kiss.

“Is this really okay?” he asks breathlessly. Jinhwan leans down and kisses the top of his head, fingers stroking Chanwoo’s chin. 

“Enjoy yourself,” he says. 

And then Yunhyeong is kissing him again, and he loses all concept of right or wrong. Jinhwan slips a hand under Chanwoo’s shirt collar, hand sliding down his chest, as Yunhyeong kisses him senseless. Jinhwan tweaks one of Chanwoo’s sensitive nipples, laughing softly as the youngest gasps into the kiss, chest pushing into Jinhwan’s hands.

“I don’t know Yunhyeong, I think he wants more, don’t you?” Jinhwan asks, and Chanwoo whines as Yunhyeong pulls away. 

“I think he does, don’t you Chanwoo?” Yunhyeong ask, running his thumb over Chanwoo’s kiss swollen lips. 

Chanwoo looks up at Jinhwan and Yunhyeong. They’re both looking at him with predatory looks in their eyes, and suddenly he wonders what he’s gotten himself into. When he doesn’t answer, Jinhwan tweaks his nipple again, drawing a little moan out of him.

“Do you want us to make you feel good Chanwoo? Yes or no?” Yunhyeong asks gently, tipping Chanwoo’s face down to kiss him softly again.

“Y-yeah. Yes,” Chanwoo says finally and Yunhyeong beams at him. 

“Sit up,” Jinhwan tells him and Chanwoo does, letting Jinhwan manhandle him out of his shirt. “Get on the bed properly.” Jinhwan is using the tone of voice that makes Chanwoo melt, and he scrambles to obey, laying in the middle of the bed. He reaches for Jinhwan, pulling him close, and kissing him for the first time since this all started. Jinhwan licks into his mouth and it’s so familiar but tantalizing and Chanwoo drinks it in.

Yunhyeong slides in next to them, lips finding Chanwoo’s neck, teeth and lips worrying a small mark that their stylist will have to deal with. Jinhwan swats him as he pulls away. “Hey, that’s my property,” he teases.

Yunhyeong raises an eyebrow. “Oh? I thought this was a time share.”

“Hey!” Chanwoo protests.

“Shush, the grown ups are talking,” Jinhwan says, and smirks at the glare Chanwoo sends him. He sits back so he’s straddling Chanwoo’s waist. “Want to see what really gets him going?” he asks, and Yunhyeong nods eagerly.

Jinhwan leans back down, taking one of Chanwoo’s nipples in his mouth. Chanwoo whines softly, arching up into the hot suction of Jinhwan’s mouth. Yunhyeong groans at the image in front of him before leaning in and capturing Chanwoo’s other nipple in his mouth. Chanwoo cries out, his hands tangling in their hair, not letting them leave.

“Use your teeth,” Chanwoo whispers, groaning when they both listen, nibbling and sucking. His hips are making little jerking movements, hardon pressing painfully at the seam of his jeans.

“Please, Jinhwan,” he begs.

“Shh, baby I got you,” Jinhwan says as he sits up. His fingers rub over the material, causing Chanwoo to try and squirm out of his grasp. Jinhwan laughs, and unzips Chanwoo’s jeans. Chanwoo lifts his hips as Jinhwan pulls them down, and he kicks them off, leaving him in just his boxers, though Jinhwan quickly rids him of those too.

Chanwoo flushes, the red creeping down his neck. “Can you guys get undressed too, I feel vulnerable,” he mumbles. Jinhwan pats his hip, but pulls his shirt over his head anyway, tossing it with the mess of Chanwoo’s on the floor. Yunhyeong stands up and carefully undresses, setting his clothes on Jinhwan’s chair.

Chanwoo sucks in a breath when he sees the size of Yunhyeong’s dick, his mouth watering. Jinhwan snickers and leans in, breath puffing over Chanwoo’s ear. “Like what you see?” he asks. Chanwoo nods, and it’s Yunhyeong’s turn to flush red. 

“Shut up,” he grumbles, crawling back onto the bed. 

Jinhwan sheds his pants and boxers, leaving all of them naked. He wraps a hand loosely around Chanwoo’s dick, pumping torturously slow. Chanwoo tries to buck into Jinhwan’s fist, but the older pins him down, his other hand on Chanwoo’s hip. 

“Top drawer, lube,” Jinhwan says, gesturing vaguely towards Yunhyeong. Yunhyeong turns and rummages through the drawer until he finds the bottle. He moves to hand it to Jinhwan, but Jinhwan shakes his head with a smirk.

“Don’t you want to find out how much Chanwoo likes to be played with?” He asks.

“Yeah,” Yunhyeong breathes, licking his lips. Chanwoo whines, hips jerking into Jinhwan’s touch. He watches with wide eyes as Yunhyeong slicks his fingers up.

“You good?” he asks Chanwoo as he moves to reach between his legs.

“Yes,” Chanwoo says, nodding his head, subconsciously spreading his legs. Jinhwan moves off to the side to let Yunhyeong settle between Chanwoo’s legs. He hitches one of Chanwoo’s legs over his hips, and lets one of his fingers rub at the tight ring of muscle. Chanwoo breathes out heavily, and Yunhyeong slowly pushes inside, pressing a kiss against the inside of Chanwoo’s knee.

Chanwoo moans softly as Yunhyeong slowly works the digit in and out. “More,” he breathes, and Yunhyeong obliges, sliding a second finger in alongside the first. Chanwoo hisses at the stretch, but soon his hips are moving, pressing down against Yunhyeong’s hand. Yunhyeong takes his time, fingers scissoring and working Chanwoo open slowly and gently. 

“He can take it,” Jinhwan says, watching with approval.

“I can tell, but I’m enjoying this too much for it to be over too soon,” Yunhyeong replies, pulling a laugh out of Jinhwan.

“Fair enough,” Jinhwan acquiesces, leaning back to watch the show. 

“Can you take one more for me?” Yunhyeong asks.

Chanwoo nods, breathy moans still falling from his lips. Yunhyeong slips a third finger in, and Chanwoo reaches for Yunhyeong, pulling him into an intense kiss, nipping at his lower lip and sucking on it. Yunhyeong groans into the kiss, and pushes further into Chanwoo. 

The change in angle has Yunhyeong’s fingers pressing against the sensitive bundle of nerves, and Chanwoo cries out. Yunhyeong smiles.

“There it is,” Jinhwan praises. “Right there Yunhyeong.”

Yunhyeong presses his fingers against it again, and Chanwoo’s body gives a little shudder. “You like that?” he asks, and Chanwoo just whines, his fingers curling into the bedsheets. Yunhyeong breaks out in a wicked grin as he rubs the spot again and again, drawing cry after cry out of Chanwoo. The younger boy tries to turn his face into the pillow, but Jinhwan tuts, and turns it back.

“Don’t be rude Chanwoo, we have a guest,” he chides. 

“God,” Yunhyeong breathes, looking over at Jinhwan. 

“I know,” Jinhwan acknowledges before leaning in and whispering something in Yunhyeong’s ear. Yunhyeong’s dick twitches as he slips his fingers out of Chanwoo, who whines at the loss.

“Chanwoo, I’m gonna fuck you now, okay?” Yunhyeong says, fingers lightly stroking Chanwoo’s dick a few times.

“God please,” Chanwoo begs. Yunhyeong pulls Chanwoo’s other leg over his hip, and lines himself up with Chanwoo’s entrance. He presses in slowly, watching Chanwoo’s mouth as it falls open with a soundless cry. Jinhwan slips two fingers in Chanwoo’s mouth and he obediently sucks. It’s hot and Yunhyeong has to take a moment to gather his brain.

He presses in slowly until he’s seated fully inside Chanwoo. Chanwoo moans around Jinhwan’s fingers, and Yunhyeong takes that as a sign to start moving, slowly sliding back until he’s barely inside before pushing in in one thrust. Chanwoo gasps and lets out a small whine, but his legs wrap around Yunhyeong’s waist, not letting him go anywhere. 

Yunhyeong begins to move steadily, fucking into Chanwoo. “Fuck, you’re so tight, jesus Chanwoo, so fucking hot,” he breathes as he picks up the pace, hips pistoning. Chanwoo reaches for him, and Yunhyeong goes, hitching Chanwoo’s legs up higher. The new position pushes him deeper inside, and Chanwoo moans as he wraps his arms around Yunhyeong. 

Yunhyeong buries his face in Chanwoo’s neck, panting as moves. “Yunhyeong,” Chanwoo begs, though he’s not sure for what.

“I’ve got you, I got you,” Yunhyeong promises as he picks up the pace. His next thrust hits Chanwoo’s prostate dead on and he tightens around Yunhyeong. 

“Fuck,” they groan in unison. 

“I’m not gonna last long,” Yunhyeong warns, and Chanwoo nips at his ear.

“It’s okay, come in me,” Chanwoo says, thrusting back against Yunhyeong. Yunhyeong groans, his fingers gripping the bed sheets as he fucks Chanwoo senseless. He can feel himself building towards orgasm, and he chases it, the slap of skin on skin loud in the otherwise quiet room.

“I’m gonna come. Fuck Chanwoo,” he moans as he spills. Chanwoo clings to him, and Yunhyeong stills, coming inside him. He practically has to pry Chanwoo off him. 

Chanwoo flops back against the bed, breathing hard. 

“Fuck, that was hot,” Yunhyeong says, turning to Jinhwan who’s been watching the show with a hand fisted around his dick.

“Isn’t he?” Jinhwan says proudly. Yunhyeong moves off to the side, and Jinhwan takes his place.

Chanwoo pants, staring up at him.

“Done already?” Jinhwan asks, and Chanwoo shakes his head.

“Good, because it’s my turn,” Jinhwan says. He lines himself up where Yunhyeong’s come is dripping out, and easily pushes in. Chanwoo moans, and wraps his legs around Jinhwan’s waist. Jinhwan grabs his ass and begins to fuck him in earnest. Chanwoo grabs the headboard with one hand, and the sheets with the other. 

“Fuck, fuck fuck,” Chanwoo pants, already half fucked out. 

“Don’t come yet baby, I’m not done with you,” Jinhwan says, fucking Chanwoo faster. Chanwoo whines loudly when Jinhwan hits his prostate again and again. 

“I love you, Jinhwan, please,” Chanwoo babbles. 

“Just a little longer, you got this, come on,” Jinhwan praises him. “Fuck you look so pretty, my pretty baby.”

“Come here, come here,” Chanwoo begs, and Jinhwan goes, bracing himself on his elbows on either side of Chanwoo’s head. Chanwoo surges up, capturing him in a fierce kiss, and Jinhwan lets him take the lead as he continues to fuck into the younger. They break apart a moment later, both panting.

“I’m gonna baby, okay, you’re doing so good. Fuck,” Jinhwan breathes, getting a hand under Chanwoo’s ass again, hitching him up higher. He thrusts in him once, twice more before he’s coming, spilling into Chanwoo’s already used hole. He pulls out gently as Chanwoo whines, over sensitive and sore.

“Hey, don’t fall asleep on me yet,” Jinhwan says with a laugh, patting Chanwoo’s face. “Don’t you want to come?”

“Can’t,” Chanwoo mumbles, words slurred. “Too much.”

“Come on, you got this,” Jinhwan encourages.

Chanwoo jumps with a small shout as a mouth wraps itself around his dick. His fingers automatically reach for the other, fisting in hair. He blinks and Jinhwan is above him, which means his dick is in Yunhyeong’s mouth. The thought warping into reality is enough to send him over the edge, spilling into Yunhyeong’s mouth. Yunhyeong swallows around him, catching all of his come.

He pulls off and Chanwoo slumps back into the bed, eyes slipping shut. He doesn’t open them even as he whines as someone cleans him up, carefully wiping the come away. Someone spoons up behind him, wrapping an arm around him, and someone is pressed against his front. He buries his face in a warm chest.

“Did you enjoy yourself?” Jinhwan asks. When Chanwoo doesn’t answer he lets out a small laugh.

“Guess so,” Yunhyeong answers for him.

**Author's Note:**

> this is purely for me because i wanted this please enjoy all three of you who will read this


End file.
